


Running for Days

by antisocialhood



Series: So Won't You Dance Under The Sun [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, i guess FaceTime sex lol, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just, Luke's inexperienced, and Michael's definitely into corrupting every inch of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running for Days

**Author's Note:**

> lol I feel like that summary is far-fetched. this is just boys jerking off over FaceTime. 
> 
> seeing as this is a like series of fics of them experiencing stuff and what not, of course I had to include everything. lol so here we go!
> 
> {title from Wednesday Night Melody by Bleached (aka my fav band ever cry w me abt them)}

Luke’s not sure what he’s doing, or what Michael’s doing, what they’re really doing, if he’s being honest. It's not defined, or talked about, like, ever. And quite frankly, Luke's confused.

It would be easy, simple; smart, even, to have a conversation with Michael about their newfound interest in exploring each other's mouths. But it's not - at all. Michael’s intimidating; still cold at times, and his teasing, which having grown more jovial, still has a bite once in a great while.

“Come over.” Michael says, humming. “I'm horny.” He tacks on as an afterthought.

Luke flushes, lets out a weak noise akin to a whimper but definitely manlier, definitely, and rolls over. He struggles to find a comfortable position with his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. It's at least half past twelve and a Thursday night.

“I can't.” He whispers. The house is quiet, give Jack’s crashing waves sound machine. It's quiet though, enough that Luke can usually hear any creak of the floorboards. “Tomorrow.”

After school probably, with Calum, safely tucked in one of their basements with video games and chips - unless they're at Michaels, whatever.

“That's what you always say.” Michael argues, and he's definitely wrong, because Luke always says yes to Michael, which is a problem, but still far from his disagreement.

Luke yawns and shrugs his phone up higher on his shoulder. He wonders if his breath is as raspy over the phone as it is to his ears. He hates allergies, he hates spring, he hates bees and pollen, too. “I promise.”

Michael makes a noise of discontent.

“I'm sure Cal won't mind if we hang out at his place.” Luke's fearful if he's being honest, mainly of Karen, although Darrell isn't much more ecstatic about seeing Luke's rumpled shirts or Michaels messy hair when the boys stumble down the stairs and wait for Luke's mum to pick him up.

Michael whines. “I'm horny now, plus Cal is weird about this kind of stuff.”

“What stuff?” Luke hears Michael flop around on his bed, springs creaking before the older boy sighs.

“Yanno, gay stuff,” Michael whispers, as though it's a secret even the early hours of the morning can't hear.

It's gay now, what they're doing, playing at, whatever. Michael’s calling it gay now, he's labeling it which is much better than the second time they'd decided to mess around and Michael had ran Luke's ear off with a rebuttal of his excessive knowledge of how sexuality goes.

“Oh.” Luke squirms around. It's awkward, having a bestfriend that's fairly blind to sexuality or really, anything else in life. Michael calls it ignorance and brushes the matter off while Luke sulks over the fact that Calum called his carrot sticks gay at lunch.

Michael's quiet. “Are you sure you can't come over?” He finally asks, sounding just a bit more exasperated than the first time.

“It's the middle of the night.” Luke says. It's enough though because Michael sighs and mumbles out a few choice words that leave Luke snickering.

“Maybe you could, uh, send me some pictures?”

Luke rolls onto his back. “You want me to send you nudes?” It’s a bad idea, like going to school with underwear outside of your pants. He's never done it before, and hadn't exactly planned to... ever.

“Yeah.” Luke can picture Michael shrugging, completely oblivious to clear surprise in Luke's voice. “It’d be hot, yanno? They don't even have to be full body, just like, your dick or ass.”

“My ass?” They're crossing boundaries now, uncharted, untalked about lines that are confusing and riddled with uncertainty.

Michael sighs. “Yeah, like your butt, cheeks spread, all that-”

“No.” Luke whispers, voice high. His cheeks are warm, nose too, and he feels like screaming. “I can't- I can't-”

“Um, what about your dick then?” Michael sounds uncertain now, which is kind of nice. That they're both in the same awkward boat now rather than just Luke.

Jack’s noise machine is still going and Luke's fairly certain his mum had gone to bed before eleven. The house is asleep, quiet with the night, and Luke's definitely capable of trekking the short distance to the bathroom and taking pictures of his dick for Michael.

“What do I, uh, do?” He rolls over, shuffling his feet into the brown slippers beside the bed. The hardwood floor is cool from the air conditioning and Luke hates walking on the bathroom tile barefoot.

Michael's quiet. “God, you're such a prude.”

Luke wants to argue that they've kissed so he's not, but he stays quiet and opens the door to his room. It creaks at the hinges and Luke grimaces. Getting caught isn't the end of the world, at least not at this point in time. After he's in the bathroom, though, that's another story.

“Jerk off,” Michael finally says.

Luke flounders as he rushes across the hallway and slides on the bathroom throw rug. He closes the door quietly and flicks the light switch. He's blinded momentarily, dark circles dancing around his vision. “On camera?”

Okay, so he definitely sounds offended, which wasn't the point, or the answer, or anything, really. It's just, on camera? He's being foolish, prudish, whiny, whatever, he's being a total virgin when he's already jerked off in front of Michael once, which is definitely one time too many.

“Yes, moron.” Michael sighs, exasperated.

He can do this, definitely like, pull his pants down and whip it out and yeah, he can do it. “Okay, um, I'm just gonna hang up-”

“Wait,” Michael rushes. He's quiet for a moment. “FaceTime me.”

FaceTime- Luke flounders for an answer as the line beeps. Michael's face appears moments later in a tiny circle and his phone starts ringing. Luke stares at his hand, at his phone, and rethinks this whole decision. It's wild, definitely stupid, too.

Michael hangs up and Luke's breath catches in his throat. What if his mum found him? It's not likely, really. Michael's parents tend to leave him be at night, when he's locked in his room or in the basement playing video games. It's kind of -

**Michael C: answer me dickhead**

He leaves absolutely no time in between his text to the second call. This time, Luke hits accept.

“Fuck, turn your light off.” Michael whispers, annoyance lacing his words. His face is blue from the bright screen, hair tousled messily and nose red.

Luke flounders for the light switch, dimming them quickly. His face is hot, red too, probably, and he can hear his blood racing through his veins. “Hi.”

Michael smiles in the dim lighting. “Hey.”

This is good, it's calm, serene -if that even fits this situation, and Luke feels just a little less frazzled. It's not the first time he's had his dick out in front of Michael, he can do it again.

“So, um, what do you want me to do?” His voice is shaky, a lot more than he'd expected, Michael too, who looks almost enthralled at Luke’s weak voice

Michael shrugs. He looks tired but he's smiling, dopey and wide. “Flip your camera around.”

Luke nods, fumbling with his phone as the camera flips around. They're looking at his feet now.

“Dude.” Michael says. “Dick out.”

Dick out. Oh god, Luke thinks he's going to pile. He's positive actually. Michael sighs again and Luke chews on his bottom lip, holding back an apology. He doesn't need to say sorry, he's on camera, like about to be naked, he's allowed to take his time.

“Okay,” Luke breaths, sounding just a little more breathless than he feels. He tugs on the strings of his pajama bottoms with his free hand and pulls the waistband down.

Michael makes a sound of approval, bed creaking in the background ever so quietly. Luke pushes the pants down his thighs and kicks them the rest of the way off.

He's half hard, cock flushed a darker pink than his normal peachy tone. This is attraction, or downright horniness - which is always an option.

“Excited?”

Luke let's out a gruff noise, muffled but louder than he would have liked. “You're one to talk.”

Michael narrows his eyes but his lips quirk up in the corner. “You wanna see?”

“No,” Luke says. He's lying and Michael knows if his grin is anything to go by. “Let’s just -” Luke watches himself in the camera as he touches his tip with his thumb. His cock jumps at the sudden press and Luke let's out a loud breath.

“Sensitive, are we?” Michael teases.

It's hard for Luke to focus on the screen and Michael's face when he's touching himself. His body is on fire and his fingers are trembling as he strokes his cock, short and fast pulls.

“I'm -” Luke breaths, closing his eyes. He's so into Michael, God this isn't helping. “Yeah.”

His stomach is a jumble of knots all twisted up and pressing against every nerve in him. It's like, like Michael’s been made to torture him, to ask him sexual questions or watch him touch himself, or whatever.

Luke feels vulnerable as he strokes his cock. He doesn't tease, there's no point. This isn't about him, it's about Michael. He's getting off so Michael can get off.

Precome dribbles from his tip.

“Have you ever -”

Luke groans and presses his thumb to the slick head of his cock. He wants to come, like, more than anything. “No.” Luke doesn't know the full question, probably doesn't want to, either.

“- fingered yourself?” Michael continues, ignoring Luke.

“No,” Luke says again. His hands cramping, but that's normal, right? Whatever, he's gonna come soon, he can feel it. His breath comes harsher, less, even.

Michael hums suddenly, this satisfied noise that sends a bubble of jealousy through Luke. His own cock is still hard in his hand while Michael had creamed himself. “Ta- talk to me.” Luke chokes on his words for a moment. He just wants to come, God.

“Your dick is nice.”

Luke groans. “God, you fucking suck.” He clenches his ass cheeks, it's an automatic response it would seem, as he comes, finally. His body slumps forward and Michael makes another noise, something akin to approval, maybe even enjoyment.

It's quiet for a moment give Luke's panting.

“I hope your mom woke up.” Michael laughs. It's a tiny sound, like a giggle. Sorta cute, too. Luke hates himself.

He grumbles in response and hangs up. His hand is covered in come and he's exhausted, and his dick is still out. All he wants - scratch that - all he needs is to sleep, after he washes his hands.

His phone continues to go off as he slaps up his hands. It's Michael and all capital letters. He's yelling again and the messages scroll by too quickly for Luke to clearly understand what he's yelling about.

**Michael C: I THINK MY MOM IS AWAKE**

**Michael C: SOS**  
  
**Michael C: S O FUCKING S**

Luke's too tired to deal with this shit, and anyway, that's karma for Michael being a horny pervert and wishing the same luck on him.

**Shut up and go to sleep, moron.**

He tucks himself back into his boxers and discards a now used washcloth under his shampoo bottle. He’ll deal with it tomorrow. He turns the lights back up, and curses himself before flipping the switch off and opening the door.

It creaks a lot louder than normal, or maybe that's Luke's imagination playing tricks on him. He's paranoid now because of Michael’s mum, and probably has every right to be.

**Michael C: Possible false alarm, I think my neighbors daughter just got in.**

Luke falls into his bed and lays still, listening for any movement. There is none, thankfully.

 **Go to sleep, Christ, Mike. It's like 1**.

He’s left on read, which really, could be worse.

~~~

Michael has sex eyes during PE which is slightly disturbing and slightly hot, but more weird than anything. He stares at Luke when they change, and Luke wants to draw attention to him, maybe point him out or something. He doesn't though. That would be embarrassment for the both of them and Luke's made a fool of himself countless times alone, he doesn't need to do so again.

“You sound hot when you come.” Michael whispers as they walk the track. It's warm up, more like hot up with the weather, but it's nice to be out in the sun rather than baking in a classroom.

“Shut up,” Luke grits through his teeth. God, Michael’s too loud for his own good. At least no one's heard, or acknowledged what Michael’s said, at least.

He grins, tooth and slightly devilish, and slaps Luke's back. “Don't act like that, Lukey.” He's teasing now, the miscreant. His tune changes rather quickly though. “D’ya wanna come over today, after school, maybe sleepover?”

There's mischief in his eyes but Luke readily agrees. He's too far in to stop now. “What are we going to tell Calum?”

Michael shrugs half-heartedly. “Tell him we're working on a project, or fucking.”

“Shut up, Michael.” Luke says. That earns him a chuckle and jostle to his shoulder. He grins at Michael, and the older boy grins back.

Whatever this is, whatever they are, Luke might just be okay with it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave some feedback!


End file.
